Confession failures
by Piloswine's captivating eyes
Summary: When expressing love is harder than winning four consecutive matches. KageSuga half-future AU. Rated T for minor language (you can thank Tanaka and Kageyama for that)
1. Running out of time

**A/N: I've just recently finished watching Haikyuu! Strangely, I don't ship anyone inside there except from these two. I hope you'll enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>Speeded heartbeat, short breath, palms sweating, dry throat. Kageyama rubbed his face in confusion, giving out an heavy sigh: he could barely understood what was happening. He wasn't out or playing a match, so what was the reason for all those signals to come? As far as he knew, if your heartbeat speeds up while you're sitting down, relaxing, it is a signal of an imminent heart attack. He bit his lip, his imagination was going too far.<p>

"Are you nervous, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama tilted his head up, Sugawara was staring at him with a slightly concerned expression. The freshman shook his head "Nope ." he saw his mate's lips curving into a smile as he pointed out at the crumpled green tea can in Kageyama's hands.

"I wouldn't say so" he added, provokingly "Was our practice today a little too hard? Do you have some kind of test tomorrow?"

Kageyama was being cornered. There was nothing worse than being cornered that way "It….it's none of that…." he stuttered trying to make a coherent thought on how to describe his status. He took a tissue out of his pocket drying his forehead "…the weather's getting warmer. Seasonal changings always trouble me somehow…."

The excuse wasn't one of the best out of his repertory, but that was the only one plausible. How are you supposed to explain something to the others when you don't know it at first?

Sugawara chuckled "I see, I see. Don't worry, I won't ask further."

Damn, try to lie with that guy was almost impossible, maybe Tanaka was right when he stated Sugawara was implied with the CIA…

"If you're not feeling well, we can delete tomorrow's training session…." Suggested Sugawara, standing up and taking his bag. To his surprise, Kageyama answered immediately "No! It's fine! I just need to have a shower and a long sleep. I'll be in great shape by tomorrow!" he said out loud. He was being so serious that Sugawara almost got worried for that.

"Okay then, have a good rest. We're catching up tomorrow" . Sugawara weaved at his koukhai who gave him an odd smile (Kageyama's special) and weaved back.

Kageyama felt the symptoms going weaker and weaker as his senpai walked away. He was more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>"This time I'll win!"<p>

Kageyama started at the little guy dashing from his back. He grabbed the little one by the collar of his jacket "Hinata, what the hell? Why do you have to yell first thing in the morning, you dumbass?"

Hinata looked at him questioningly "Aren't you going to run?"

Kageyama sighed, releasing his teammate "I'm not in the mood today" Hinata furrowed "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't feel like running!" spitted back Kageyama.

"That's not like you."

Kageyama nodded, that was simply true, what was happening to him?

The two walked in silence along two streets, of course it didn't take much to the little annoying shrimp to start a conversation "Did your mother scold you or something? Did you miss a test? By the way, you know I got almost all the questions right in my literature test? Unbelievable, uh? I marked all the questions basing purely on the case…" Hinata's words came out like a waterfall, it was giving him the headache.

"Listen, you dumbass"

his teammate stopped, staring at Kageyama's serious face. The boy's expression was extremely troubled, for a second, Hinata feared there was a death in his friend's family.

"Have you ever felt you heart beating faster, your palms sweating or word going dumb while you are with a person?"

Hinata smirked and he was trying to hold back from laughing. Kageyama shot him a homicidal glare. Gaining the little composure he could ever had back, Hinata nodded "I actually haven't. But I heard about it a lot from Tanaka-senpai. He told me he used to be like that every time Kyoko-san was around." He paused giving Kageyama a teasing look "Why are you asking me? Has the King found a princess he wants to make the queen?" that last comment cost him a whole lock of hair, Kageyama pulled him by the head "Don't call me _King_, you idiot, or I'm making a crown out of your bones!"

Hinata rubbed his pained head "Ouch, that hurt! It was totally inappropriate!"

"Serves you right!"

Hinata could tell his mate was blushing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he chuckled "What I wanted to say is that maybe you have a crush on someone…" he paused giving his mate another provoking glance "Is she from the volleyball team? There's the girl with long, light brown hair who's a hottie!"

Kageyama slapped his face "As if I'd tell you! I just want to know how to make this damn status vanish! I can't properly concentrate on the practice! "

Hinata smirked, showing his hands in the pockets "Confess to her."

Kageyama stopped dead "What?"

"I said, _confess to her_. If she accepts you'll return your usual self. If she refuses you'll become all angry and pissed…" Hinata paused as if he was having a great intuition "…wow, seems that either ways you'll be your usual self again!"

Kageyama felt the blood rushing down to his palms, he wanted to strangle his teammate right in place.

"By the way, that girl is in the third year. You should hurry up. School is almost over and she's probably moving out."

Kageyama swallowed. That was true, despite they weren't talking about the same person, the issue was identical: the third years were going to leave school in few months.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to ask for a date or similar stuff".

Hinata looked up at the sky "Actually, I'm not good either, but when I was in middle school there was a friend of mine who did it pretty often. He said that the surprise factor was the best weapon:" the little n.10 rose his index finger up as he was lecturing someone "you have to kiss her when the least she expects it. If she accepts, the story will work out, if she doesn't she's never going to talk to you again, but that's fine, because you can forget her."

Kageyama thought about it, what was he supposed to do? He didn't want Sugawara to hate him, but at the meantime he didn't want to be in that estate forever. Maybe, if Suagawara refused him, he could move on. Hopefully, it was just a passerby crush, Sugawara could understand that.

A little spark of enthusiasm appeared on Kageyama's face, he smirked, running past Hinata

"Like hell I'm letting you win, you dumbass!"

Hinata watched stunned as his teammate dashed away, he smiled taking the challenge on "Bring it on! I'm going to be first!" .

* * *

><p>Drying his sweat forehead, Kageyama threw a deep sigh. He kept on thinking about Hinata's advice over and over during the night. Was it even safe to rely on Hinata's advice? The thought kept him awake, he was in a bad shape and Sugawara's constant smiles didn't help him concentrate during the practice.<p>

"Oi! Kageyama, come here!" an angry voice called from the middle of the court. Capitan Daichi was standing there, glaring at him. Damn it, getting the captain mad was the least thing he needed!

The boy walked towards his senpai, trying not to look nervous, he was sure he was going to be hit.

"Yes, sir…" he said lowering his head "What's up with your performance today? You were distracted, you missed something like ten balls, that's not like you." The captain paused, sighing "I know it's hard to get through final exam's stress, but I'd like you to concentrate more on your practice."

It went better than expected, Kageyama was sure he'd went home with his head broken

"I'm sorry captain, it won't happen again"

Sawamura nodded, patting him on the shoulder "Good. If you have any trouble and need more time to study, it's better if you tell me beforehand and don't come practic—"

The captain speech was interrupted by Hinata bumping in the middle "Senpai! Please don't let him out of the practice! He's head over heels for someone, can't you feel that?"

Two mere seconds. Kageyama saw his whole life passing in front of his eyes as Daichi's expression turned from a sympathetic look to a murdering glare

"Well, well, well… so this is the matter. I think you need to cool your head a little…." The captain looked around "Cleaning everything up on your own will be enough".

Tanaka grimaced "Creepy story, man!"

Sawamura turned his glare to the hyperactive boy "Do you want to help him?"

Tanaka held his hands up in defeat "Nope, thank you. I am sorry."

* * *

><p>Thirteen, fourteen… it was incredible how many balls were scattered around the place! Kageyama sighed, he hadn't started cleaning the floor yet, the whole job would take him more than expected.<p>

Damn Hinata and his long tongue! He'd have to deal with him sometime time later.

"So, what did they answer you?"

Kageyama recognized the ace's voice from outside, he was sure everybody left already.

"They accepted me!" hearing Sugawara's voice, Kageyama flinched. He knew eavesdropping wasn't polite at all, yet, he couldn't help it.

"Really? Suga I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Daichi cheered "Americans have good university volleyball teams, you can totally get to another level!"

Kageyama froze.

_America? _

Maybe Sugawara was going to attend some international university, in Tokyo there are some.

"I know, I know, but I need to think about school in the first place. If I don't pass a certain number of exams per semester, they will literally kick me out and use my visa as a handkerchief."

Kageyama gasped _"Crap, I wasn't expecting this!_" he thought, that went right over the bonds of his expectations. If his senpai moved to another town in Japan, getting to see each other was difficult but yet affordable, but this was completely out of hand!

Hinata's words ringed in his brain: _"Hurry up, school's almost over"_ .

Nope, nope, nope! He couldn't allow it, but how would he manage to? Changing rooms were always overcrowded, not to mention the school. There were not so many privacy moments between them two, apart from the few days they had their private practice. Even in there, Hinata managed to show up sometimes, damn that little shrimp!

"Hi, how's the cleaning going?"

Kageyama's line of thoughts was broken by that soft voice he knew too well, Sugawara was smiling at him "I…I still have to clean the floor" he muttered. His senpai took two brooms "Well then, we'd better get it started" he encouraged.

Kageyama stared at him "I am supposed to do it on my own…or so captain said"

Sugawara chuckled "I know, I know. Daichi left already, he had some family stuff to run, so I offered to close the gym. Four arms work faster than just two."

Kageyama nodded "Thank you…"

"You don't need to. Daichi won't know anything about this".

Here's the chance he was waiting for, it was perfect, just the two of them. So why he couldn't figure out what to do?

As the floor became shiner, he thought about it over and over again, how to do?

"Phew… finished! Who wears black shoes? Cleaning the signs sure is a hard job." Commented Sugawara, Kageyama barely noticed it, he kept on cleaning, hoping some good idea would eventually come to his brain.

"You know, the tiles will eventually come away if you keep rubbing this hard"

Kageyama stopped "Sorry…"

Sugawara patted his shoulder "Don't mind." He chuckled "It seemed like you were enjoying it" he put the brooms in place "Well then, let's pick our things up and go home, it's already late".

In that moment it was like everything vanished from around them, Kageyama's mind went blank, moving primary on instinct, the boy got closer to his older mate and there, without thinking he pressed his lips against Sugawara's. The moment was quick, in a fraction of second, Kageyama's conscience came back, but that was too late, he already moved.

What was coming next? Would his senpai hit him? Damn Hinata and his stupid, reckless advices!

A hand stroke his hair, the two teammates' eyes crossed. Sugawara was smiling "What was that?"

Kageyama went purple head to toe, his throat dry like a desert "I….I….I wanted to thank you for all the hard work you did for me…."

Sugawara chuckled "Strange way to manifest your gratitude, isn't it? Where did you learn that from?"

The answer was quick "Some American documentary, I think. My mom often watches them"

Sugawara pulled his bag up "I see, you're funny. I'm going to miss you next year."

* * *

><p>Kageyama rolled in his bed: Sugawara's reaction wasn't what he expected at all. His gesture went completely unnoticed. Not that he can complain about it. He was never good to show appreciation in general, let's not talk about love.<p>

The thought of giving it a second chance stroked his mind, but what excuse will he take this time? And what if Sugawara understood it and decided to turn him down in a polite way?

Kageyama rubbed his temples, maybe it was better not to push his luck.

If a love story wasn't going to work out, at least their friendship was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for now. Chapter II is processing :)) **


	2. Deja-vu

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to chop it in two. So that's it. Sorry for the delay, I'm having problems with the internet at home. **

* * *

><p>Kageyama shut his eyes closed, pulling the sheets over the top of his head, desperately trying to get some sleep.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have drunk that energy drink in the afternoon.

The boy slapped his face "Fucking genius, right before the finals!" he groaned, eventually sitting up. The following day Karasuno would be playing in the Inter-High final: he had to be concentrated, besides, being now a third-year student, he had to be a good example to the freshmen.

Kageyama stretched out, he just realized this was his last year. The fact per se added a lot of pressure more. Now he could understand his senpais' feelings.

"Damn it! I need a chamomile or whatever the hell helps me to close my eyes!" he snarled, the growing agitation wasn't helping him. He knew he had nothing to fear, even with all his senpais gone, Karasuno was still a strong team and the freshmen gave great honor to the school's name. He just needed to concentrate, and sleep.

All his ex-teammates were going to assist to the match, at least, _almost_ all.

Kageyama stared at the picture on his bedroom wall; it was taken after the _Spring Tournament_ in his first year. How long.

His eyes stared at a boy in the middle of the picture who was smiling and hugging his two friends; Kageyama caressed the picture with his fingers as if it was alive "How are you Sugawara-san?"

Since his departure two years before, Karasuno's number 2 didn't come back even once.

Of course, thanks to modern technology, the two had chance to keep in touch, even though they spoke mostly in group conversations. Several times Kageyama tried to send him a private message, but he realized the messages always became too intimate and refused to send them.

Sighing, Kageyama put some water to boil. It was useless thinking about it at the moment.

* * *

><p>As expected, the sports pavilion was overcrowded with people, Karasuno's old teammates formed a cheering group (which was led by Tanaka and Nishinoya, obviously).<p>

The match was difficult, the winner was decided at the third set and even there, Karasuno's players had to sweat seven shirts to take that one match point. Tsukishima saved the game by the collar, unexpectedly faking in front of the opponents' walls.

The whole crowd, as well as the team, couldn't contain a victory yell that broke the sound barrier. Hinata even tried self-harming by jumping on Tsukishima's back. They did it, they were finally moving to nationals.

Kageyama looked up at his senpais who were cheering with all of their lungs (was Tanaka crying?). Daichi made him sign to meet outside after the final greetings.

In the garden outside, Daichi, along with all the old guard, was waiting for the team with Champaign bottles on his hands. As Karasauno's players came out, they were flooded with the sparkly liquid.

Hinata and Nishinoya exchanged an high five "Well done! I'm so proud of you!" stated Asahi.

"Hey, where the heck did he go? Does that guy has superpowers or something, damn it!" hissed Tanaka, gaining the Team's attention (also passersby stopped and stared at him, but that's another story).

What came next was completely unattended.

"Here Tanaka, sorry, one of my ex-middle school mates wanted to greet me"

Kageyama flinched as the old sensations set rose up once again. That voice, was he dreaming? Or maybe the wine's vapor altered his perception?

He shook his head as he saw Sugawara appearing from behind Asahi, he could feel his palms sweating "Suga… Sugawara-san…." he muttered.

Hinata and Yamaguchi jumped forward to hug him, Tsukishima just nodded.

Sugawara smiled brightly as he was clearly happy to see his old team once again "Where were you, we didn't notice you on the seats with the others" asked Yamaguchi.

Daichi made a step forward, rubbing his head "See, we decided it should be a surprise, so he sat on the opposite side."

"Really? I didn't see you at all!" yelled Hinata, Sugawara chuckled "I think I developed some invisible skills during my staying abroad."

"Come on team gather up, we're going to eat!" coach Ukai came from behind them, clapping his hands together "I booked a place that's close to here, my treat, of course"

As the team moved, Kageyama stood there, unmoving, like he was pulled into another dimension.

"Hey, move on lazy butt, or we're not finding any good seat!" shouted Hinata, hitting him on the back.

Kageyama walked in silence, judging by his face, it felt like Karasuno lost both sets with a score of 1-25.

"Your passes were amazing. You learnt to read players' expressions, I'm proud of you." Kageyama spooned around, Sugawara stared at him with an ear-to-ear grin "Aren't you happy to see me?" Karasuno's number 9's face became all red, he ducked his head "Y…yes, how are you Sugawara-san?"

the boy chuckled "Not bad, it took me a while to get used to the USA school system and culture, but I feel fine. The college volleyball team is amazing… but I don't get to stay with the regulars."

Despite his happy expression, Sugawara sounded disappointed "You didn't succeed to become a regular member? How so?" now that he thought about it, Sugawara never mentioned this fact in the conversation they had.

"Well, you see, before moving I thought I already met the most terrifying teams here. Compared to the American teams, they all look like puppies. Most of the college teams there are semi-professional and despite my efforts, I couldn't reduce the gap enough to be allowed as a regular member."

Kageyama stood silent; he wasn't expecting such a new.

"Tell me Sugawara-san, does this make you feel like giving up?" he asked, regretting it soon after the words escaped his mouth. Sugawara smiled, shaking his head "Maybe in the beginning. Practice was so hard I could barely match my teammates, but now it only makes me want to train tougher. I want to reach them as soon as possible."

"Oi! Sentimental at the bottom!" shouted Tanaka staring at them "Save your tear-jerking story for later, we're at the place!"

Kageyama and Sugawara exchanged a glance, Tanaka would have never changed.

* * *

><p>After the meal, the team separated: some went to the local arcade, others preferred going straight home while few of them stood in the restaurant a bit longer for a chat. Kageyama, Daichi and Sugawara, were in this last streak.<p>

Sugawara told them about the practices in the USA, how different was their training schedule and explained some of the basic strategies his team adopted during the games. Despite not being a regular, Sugawara spoke as if he was playing in the team all the time. His observer's skills developed during the years.

"Darn, it's getting late. I'd better get going or my girlfriend will kill me for sure…" groaned Sawamura, most to his mates' surprise "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Daichi" Karasuno's ex-captain shrugged "You know, it happens. She's in my college's basketball team. I will introduce her to you guys sometimes".

Sugawara chuckled "Alright, alright. Reach her before she gets mad at you."

Daichi's phone started to ring, and, according to the face he made while talking, his girlfriend was upset already, he greeted his mates waving his hand as he got out of the restaurant.

This left Sugawara and Kageyama completely alone, and Kageyama felt uneasy about it.

"_Cool down, Tobio. You're not a stupid kid anymore!"_ he thought to himself, trying to stop the heart that beat faster and faster.

Sugawara stood up, putting his jacket on "I should hurry as well. I need to find a room to stay in" Kageyama looked up at his senpai "What do you mean?"

"See, my parents moved to another city, and I missed the last train. I have enough money to look for a hotel room"

Kageyama talked before he had time to think about it "You can stay at my place if you want" Sugawara turned to him, looking uncertain "Are you serious about it?" now that harm was done, there was no point in taking his words back "Y…yes. My parents are visiting some friends in Kyoto this week, I can sleep in their room and you can take my bed" Sugawara's face enlightened at the proposal "Are you serious?" he exclaimed hugging Kageyama (who felt like his heart was about to explode at any moment) "O…of course, you don't have to ask about it…."

* * *

><p>The sun settled from a couple of hours, Kageyama could finally feel the tiredness spreading through his muscles, all over his body, he could feel his head dropping from time to time, if Sugawara wasn't there to shake him up, he would probably have fallen in the middle of the street.<p>

Once home, Kageyama threw all his stuff on the kitchen table, he was going to the bathroom when his mobile phone rang insistently. He rummaged through his bag to find the nuisance source, when he finally got it, Hinata's name was lighting up.

"The fuck you want, dumbass? If you're drunk or something, call someone else, I'm tired!" he hissed. The threatening went completely unnoticed as Hinata kept on with his blabbering "The local news' talking about us!" he yelled "Move your ass, turn to channel four and see your ugly face there!"

Kageyama thought this call didn't need to be spoken further; he pushed the red button and shoved the telephone back inside the bag. He then lazily directed towards the living room, literally sinking in the couch. Sugawara followed him, sitting on the empty place.

The journalist spoke about all the team's stories, getting far too rambling according to Kageyama.

He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, he forced himself to, he needed to prepare the bed for Sugawara, and it wasn't nice to sleep over when there were guests, this person in peculiar.

He fought, but before he noticed it, he was sleeping heavily on the couch.

* * *

><p>Kageyama cracked one eye open, his back was aching a little and he felt something quite heavy over his chest. He looked around, noticing he was still in the living room<p>

"Damn it" he thought. It was morning, already.

In that moment, the thought of Sugawara sleeping at his place jumped into his mind "Shit! I forgot to make the bed! What if he mov—"his line of thoughts was interrupted when, while looking around, he noticed that the weight on his chest wasn't caused by the pillow cushion, but there was someone actually sleeping on him. Sugawara's face was relaxed as he softly breathed in his slip. Suddenly, the pain Kageyama felt on his back disappeared.

He was uncertain on what to do next, surely his senpai, shifting in his sleep, ended up to that position.

However, there was no point in worrying on what to say, and anyway, he was still sleeping. Maybe this won't happen ever again, so why ruining the moment?

As he stared down at the sleeping figure, he couldn't help but smile.

"K...Kageyama-kun?"

Sugawara slowly opened his eyes looking up at his younger fellow who was turning in all the shades of red.

Kageyama lowered his gaze "I…I'm sorry, yesterday I fell asleep…."

Sugawara chuckled lifting up from his spot "Don't mind that. Yesterday's match was tiresome, wasn't it?"

"Yes… in the final set I feared my legs would give up. Those guys were tougher than I imagined. Now that we're moving to nationals we need to practice three times harder than we used to."

Sugawara stared at him with a bit of concern in his eyes "You don't have to overdo that. Besides, I guess that right now your potential truly is something that goes beyond human imagination" he paused, looking at his ex-teammate "you changed a lot from when I last saw you. I was impressed to see you grew up so mature. As I was watching the game, I couldn't help but feel proud of you. Your game now is completely on a different level."

Despite the nice words, Kageyama could tell his senpai wasn't completely ok. He was a sunny person for sure, but from what he told him the previous day, he must be having a hard time staying with the team he currently played in.

"Sugawara-san, I was wondering, are you actually okay with your current team? I mean, despite what you said yesterday, I can't help but feel you're not satisfied"

Sugawara almost started at the sudden realization his friend just had, he turned his head to the side "N…no, it's just that…" he looked so nervous that he was trembling, Kageyama was right he felt out of place inside there, no matter how much effort he made, it just didn't work out. Moreover, the team members knew each other and had been playing together for so long that they would never admit someone else to sneak inside. Even if his abilities grew to the point to allow him to be a regular member, the other guys would never accept him inside, and that was making him feel awful. Moving away sure was an hard decision, Sugawara knew pretty well his path would be covered in difficulties yet, he didn't think they would have been so high.

Holding a straight face when all his insides were rustling for such reasons was difficult, but he didn't want Kageyama or the others to feel concerned for him. Seeing how Karasuno grew up without his presence didn't make him feel any better, he was glad and proud for sure, but that just meant they could have done great even without him.

His uneasiness was clearly perceptible all around the room and Kageyama wasn't indifferent at that. He had to do something, whenever he was down, Sugawara always found a way to cheer him up and help him out of troubles. As for now, their roles may be switched.

Sugawara bit his nail, like hoping it would help him swallow the bitter taste of truth, he couldn't explode, not in this moment.

That's when he felt it, two arms slowly wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

"Kage…Kageyama-kun?"

Said boy hugged him tightly to his chest. After hours and days of training together, Kageyama became able to read his feelings like an open book. Karasuno's official setter knew how troublesome acting on instinct was, yet he couldn't help it.

"Sugawara-san… I can't read your thoughts but I think I know what's passing through your head." He whispered, caressing Sugawara's head "If it wasn't for you we won't be going to nationals today. When you went away, I felt so lost. There was no one watching my back, no one I could run to when I was in need" Sugawara felt the arms around him getting a little tighter "…you don't know how much I missed you"

Sugawara's hand reached up to caress Kageyama's cheek, it was strange, he was kind of calming down "Kageyama-kun, I… I didn't know…"

Kageyama turned away, sighing "Of course you didn't. It's not like I gave you any sings anyway." He said, lightening his grip.

Well done, just like two years before. Why couldn't he reflect a little longer before acting?

"I'm sorry Sugawara-san, I guess I overdid it... if you want to punch me, it's okay to me."

There was silence, contrary to his expectations, Kageyama didn't receive any fist or insult, he looked back at his senpai who was covering his mouth with a hand, he could tell his cheeks were a certain shade of pink as well. It was like he was trying to hold back a laughter. Kageyama's eyes went wide, why was everything so odd when it came to Sugawara?

"I'm sorry Kageyama-kun" said Suagawara peeking at him with the corner of his eye "I guess I got a little too emotional" he smiled, stretching his hand out to ruffle Kageyama's hair. Tobio bit his lip, he was always more convinced to be having a _deja-vu_ and this time he couldn't even put all the blame on Hinata. That was the worst feeling in the world.

"You know, Kageyama-kun, I missed you too" whispered Sugawara, as he slowly closed the gap between them; Kageyama stared as if everything was happening in slow motion: he was right, it seemed like a _deja-vu_, but this time, he found himself in the receiving position.

Unlike the last time, the kiss lasted longer and not only: it was something coming from the both of them; it was like he could taste the other's soul.

As they parted, they didn't speak, it's not as if there was the need to. For the following moments it was as if time stopped.

"Suga…Sugawara-san… when did you realize it?" Kageyama ducked his head down, hoping the gesture would hide his cherry like color; the older boy chuckled, taking Tobio's hand in his "Well, I have to admit that I was a little uneasy after that first kiss you gave me, it was rather a disaster if you allow me, but you were undergoing some important emotional changes in that period, so I expected it to be a kind of confusion I guess"

Looking to the past, Kageyama wished he would have stayed put, if his past self was present at the moment, he would have slapped himself.

"By the way, as the time for departure came closer, it was like I realized how important you were for me every day more. Sometimes I tried to think as if I was mistaken and that kiss was actually a proof of some feeling, but most of times I went up refusing to see the truth. However, the more I refused it, the more it bugged me" Sugawara's eyes lowered "I thought my love would be unrequired and you'd refused me…" Suagawara sounded pretty embarrassed at that, Kageyama squeezed his hand "Well, I guess you were wrong all along"

"Guess I was".

* * *

><p>Airplanes' noise was something Kageyama could barely stand, not to mention the bunch of people in hurry that kept on bumping into him and to crown all the annoyances up, Hinata was being louder than usual, he just kept on yelling out loud how marvelous would it be to travel far away.<p>

Anyway, all of those things were nothing compared to the bother he was feeling for not being free to greet Sugawara as he wanted to. Not with all the Karasuno team behind his back.

The previous day they spent the evening together, they had dinner and stuff. The privacy moments weren't missing, yet, he wished he would have been the only one at the airport.

"Look, look! There's a flight to England! I've always wanted to see the Queen in person!" shouted Hinata pointing at one gate they were passing by. Kageyama glared at him "One more word and I'll sent him to England with a kick" he muttered, making Sugawara sigh "Don't be so upset about it, besides you won't have to go home on your own".

"I don't know how much of a great idea this was" protested Kageyama, staring back at all his team. Sugawara shook his head "Selfish, are we?" the last comment made Tobio flinch: the thought that maybe his boyfriend wanted to say goodbye to all his friends didn't even touch his mind, he'd have to be happy with what he had.

"Hey, Suga! That's your gate, isn't it?" shouted Daichi pointing at the gate named "_A4_". Sugawara nodded, taking his ticket out "Yes, it is." He moved forward towards the queue that was moving already "I can't believe we did it on time" he stopped turning around to his mates who formed a solid group "Well guys, thank you for following me here, you don't know how much this means to me"

"That's nothing, besides we have to get used to airports, someday we will all come to visit you at your new place" smiled Asahi.

"Yes, that would be super-cool! We can visit Miami and have a drink in one of those places in which the waitresses ride roller-blades!" yelled Hinata, this gained him a slap on the nape from Kageyama, he had been holding that strike since their first encounter in the morning.

"Hey! That was super-rude!"

Sugawara chuckled "Stop fighting you two" he scolded, coming closer "Goodbye guys, I really wish we'll be seeing each other soon!"

His greeting was answered by a choir of people who said different goodbyes.

Sugawara picked his hand luggage up, walking towards the gate, when he suddenly stopped dead and turned around slapping his forehead "Oh, what a mess! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed before running towards Kageyama, quickly pecking his lips, most to the team's shock "They would have figured out sooner or later. Don't forget to call!"

Kageyama was literally burning in embarrassment "I…I won't…" he muttered as Sugawara went back on his steps. As soon as his senpai disappeared from the gate, Kageyama felt eyes staring at him from all the directions like a flock of bats in the night. He sighed, now that his mind was free from the anxiety of confession, he needed to figure out how to explain it to all his ex-teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it. It wasn't so much of a story, I'm sorry for that. It's my first time writing about them and I still have to get properly used to the pairing (or something like that). **

**BTW thank you for reading :D**

**PS: I hope the end wasn't too lame. **


End file.
